


When You’re Strange

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Stranger Things (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween is fun ok, King Billy Hargrove, M/M, Sexual Content in second chapter, Spit Roasting, Steve is a switch for the ages, Switch!Steve, The Lost Boys AU, Threesome- M/M/M, Vampires, Wow okay I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Billy’s eyes followed him, this new fixation. His cheeks were pink and dotted with freckles and his blue eyes wide like a doe’s.He dressed in almost frustratingly cute clothes. In a tight yellow t shirt that rode up his long frame, and his pastel blue short shorts that showed off his seemingly endless legs, sitting astride the horse on the carousel.The prettiest guy in Santa Carla.Besides Steve Harrington.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow!! I’m gonna hopefully have the next and final chapter up tomorrow so hopefully this is nice for you guys.

Billy’s eyes followed him, this new fixation. His cheeks were pink and dotted with freckles and his blue eyes wide like a doe’s. 

He dressed in almost frustratingly cute clothes. In a tight yellow t shirt that rode up his long frame, and his pastel blue short shorts that showed off his seemingly endless legs, sitting astride the horse on the carousel. 

The prettiest guy in Santa Carla. 

Besides Steve Harrington. 

Steve and Tommy were chatting up girls behind him, they always did, lame and endless flirts. Billy was fine, he didn’t want his new crush to be fucked up by his friends. 

The boy stared back at Billy, a stick of pink cotton candy in his hand. His mouth was stained a sticky pink from the candy, the layer of blue beneath the classic pink starting to change his lips to purple as he worked on it. His gaze was transfixed on him even as the horse bounced him up and down. 

Billy broke away from his chatting buddies, leaning on some girls who twirl their hair when they talked to them. Billy left them behind with their latest catch. Idiots always liked to play with their food. 

But this new thing, this boy with blue doe eyes and legs that stretched to Sunday, he wasn’t food. 

No. 

Billy wanted him. 

No, not even that. 

He _ needed_ him like he needed blood. 

As Billy was just paces away from him, he watched his cheeks turn red under the neon glow of boardwalk games. Oh, he was tall, taller than Billy. Billy tilted his head back to look at him squarely. He was a tree he’d love to climb. 

“Want another cotton candy?” Billy asked. “My treat.”

The boy’s lips split into a smile. Billy leaned on the pole next to his horse. 

“I was always told not to take candy from strangers.” He said, before taking a bite out of the fluff.

Billy smiled. 

“Yeah?” He said, looking him up and down. “Then how about we’re not strangers. I’m Billy.” 

“Koen.” He said, looking at him the same way. 

“Are you just visiting, Koen?” Billy asked, “No offense, but you don’t look local.” 

Koen flushed again. His face was freckled, perfectly so. The freckles spread heavy on the bridge of his nose and spattered over the rest of his face. 

“Uh, just moved here actually.” He said. “And I didn’t really fit in where I’m from so…” 

Billy’s eyes darkened. Of course, Billy always knew. 

“It’s a nice change of things.” He continued. 

“What kept you from fitting in?” Billy pressed, “you look like the perfect image of conformity.” 

Koen smiled. 

“Maybe, wherever you’re from, they don’t like their boys as pretty as you.” Billy said. 

Koen’s eyebrows raised in amusement, hopping off of the horse as the carousel came to a stop. Billy held out his hand to help him down. 

“How about here? What’s the general opinion?” He asked. 

“I mean, I can’t speak for everyone because I may be biased.” Billy said. “But I think it never hurt to be as pretty as you.” 

He helped Koen off the carousel, whistling over his shoulders for Tommy and Steve to come along. 

When Koen walked, he was pinched, his long legs in a short, unnatural stride. His free hand thumbing at the edge of his shirt. Billy knew that all was from years of being uncomfortable in his own skin. 

Billy was going to change all of that. This long, slender creature was too beautiful for any of that shit. 

“So, since you’re new here, have you ever seen the Hudson bluff?” He asked, looking up at Koen. 

“I’ve only been here a few days. I’ve only recently picked a favorite cotton candy stand.” Koen said, biting his bottom lip. 

Billy smiled at that. 

“Wanna see it?” He asked. “It’s a bit of a ride. I’d be willing to give you one.”

Fuck, Billy definitely wanted Koen to give him a ride, but there had to be at least some delicateness here. 

He whistled again, this time Steve and Tommy actually caught up, leaving their girls behind. 

Koen nodded, taking the final bite out of his cotton candy.

“You’ll love it, trust me.” Billy said. 

They walked the small stretch to where he kept the bikes. Koen’s eyes widened. 

“I… I don’t know how to drive one.” He said, timid. 

Billy laughed, getting on his. 

“I said I’d give you a ride, hop on.” He said. 

Koen lifted a long leg and straddled the back seat, holding tight onto Billy. 

Koen was warm, he smelled like cotton candy. Billy was surprised to feel strength too, his body deceptively lean. 

Fucking finally, Steve and Tommy caught up. 

“Who’s this?” Steve asked, kicking the stand of his bike. 

Tommy’s eyes followed over him, Billy gave him a glare. They knew if Billy wanted a meal, he didn’t work this hard for it. 

“Guys, this is Koen.” Billy said. “Koen, that’s Steve, with the princess hair.” 

Steve glared but kept pushing his bike, getting it into position. 

“Hey.” He greeted. 

“And that’s Tommy, obviously, he’s not hard to miss since God shot him with brown buckshot.” He said. 

“Fuck off, man.” Tommy said, climbing onto his bike. 

“Big words, Tommy.” Billy warned, eyes strained on him. 

“You have a problem with freckles?” Koen asked, leaning down to rest his chin on Billy’s shoulders. 

Billy smiled, looking over at Koen’s own freckled face. 

“No, I just have a problem that they’re attached to him.” Billy said. 

He revved the engine and shot forward, making Koen grip him tighter. His grin grew wider and wolffish, listening to Koen’s breath catch as he leaned as close as he could, Steve and Tommy laughing and cheering in the background as they took sharp turns. 

Koen gasped as they sped under the boardwalk, Billy swore he saw him close his eyes tight like a frightened child as they did. 

He’d have to get used to this ride, if all went right, they’d be taking it every night from now on. 

Billy was glad they had some blood stored away, listening to Koen’s heart pump faster and faster made him distracted, frantic. 

Fucking hell, at least they were close. 

He could see the edge of the cliff, even in the fog. He sped even faster just to feel Koen put his head into his shoulder. 

He took a sharp turn as he hit the brakes to keep them from flying off, making Koen’s eyes go wide. 

Koen’s nose wrinkled in anger. He shoved Billy away from him and climbed off the bike. 

“What the fuck?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“Just a little scare. Didn’t mean anything by it.” Billy said, hands raised. 

He could see Steve and Tommy’s headlights in the distance, Billy always did like to go faster. 

“Mhmm, sure. Makes me wonder why I’m even here.” He said. 

Billy rose off of his bike, leaving it in the sand. He rubbed at his arms, easing them down. 

“Yeah?” He asked, taking his chin in between his thumb and forefinger. 

He gently guided Koen into a kiss. Fuck, Koen was good at it. He didn’t even try with that pussy shit, let him slip his tongue in right away, sucked on it too. 

God, he really was perfect. 

Don’t get him wrong, Tommy was desperate for approval enough to give a good blowjob and Steve just was a flat out good fuck, but when Billy kissed Koen. He felt something. 

“How about you stay for dinner?” Billy asked, pulling away. 

“That sounds alright.” Koen said. 

Billy took his hand as he guided him down into the mouth of the cave. Koen’s eyes sparkled in delight. 

“This looks like something out of Tales from the Crypt.” He said, looking around. 

“You like it?” Billy asked, taking his seat on his pseudo throne. 

Billy knew he was the king around here, why not have a chair to match. 

He could hear Tommy and Steve bickering as they came down the entrance, still side eyeing Koen, their conversation halting, then disappearing further into the cave. 

Koen took that uncomfortable, pinched stance again, avoiding their gaze. 

“Are they… do they not like, people like us?” Koen asked, voice just above a whisper. 

Billy laughed, waving him over. Koen hesitantly sat down on is lap as Steve and Tommy made their return. 

“Angelface, they are people like us.” He said. “They’re just jealous. They don’t know how to share.” 

“Will I have to share?” Koen asked, eyes wide. 

“Not if you don’t want to.” Billy said. 

Fuck it, Billy was willing to make that bet. Steve and Tommy could play among themselves, always could get some girls too. 

“I mean…” Koen trailed. “Maybe, Steve’s pretty cute.” 

Billy couldn’t be mad. Steve had eyes like a puppy dog with the lips and dick of a porn star. 

“You hear that, princess?!” Billy yelled over his shoulder at Steve pouting in the corner. “Koen thinks you’re cute.”

Steve smiled that, his stiff posture relaxing. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked. 

He stood up, pacing around Koen, his big brown eyes met Koen’s blue ones, mouth parting a little. 

“Easy now,” Billy warned. 

Steve raised his eyebrows, taking a spot across from them, staring at them both. 

“Funny, he didn’t make a mention of you, Toms.” Billy said, eyes still focused on Steve, who’s gaze was flicking between them. 

Koen turned his head to see Tommy glare at him. Billy laughed at both of their catty expressions. 

“That’s why you’ll be the one to head out to get food.” Billy said. 

Tommy opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it. He didn’t have just Steve to compete with now. 

“Fine.” He said, grabbing his coat and storming off. 

The three stared at each other for a moment, Steve kicked his lips, Billy normally would’ve liked that but instead, he pulled Koen’s waist closer. 

“So you’re staying for dinner?” Steve asked, looking him up and down. 

“Shit,” Koen laughed. “This place is amazing. If I could, I’d be here forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!! I finished it!! 
> 
> Is it almost 2:00 am? Yes. Do I have class in the morning? Also yes. Do I care? No.

Koen’s skin was flush beneath Billy’s touch as he sat on his lap. Billy smelled like motor oil and danger. 

Koen didn’t even really know how it escalated this quickly. All he knew was that he was wrapped in Billy’s long coat, Billy’s hand on his thigh. 

“Feeding time!” Tommy called, holding a box of Chinese food on his shoulder. 

“Chinese? Choice.” Steve said, grabbing a little carry out carton and throwing it to Billy. 

Billy caught it with his free hand. 

“What about you, Koen?” Tommy asked, eyes narrowed. “How about some rice?” 

Koen shook his head. 

“No thanks.” He said, curling further back onto Billy. 

“C’mon, Koen. It’s rice, how could a billion people be wrong about rice?” Steve said, eyes flicking between Tommy and him. 

Koen looked to Billy and then back to Tommy, then nodded. 

Koen caught the box of rice thrown at him, taking the fork Steve handed him. He warily ate, there wasn’t a lot of Chinese food in Hawkins until Star Court came in, which sucked that Koen had moved away right when that came in. 

“How’s your maggots?” Tommy asked, almost disinterested. 

“What?” Koen asked, still working on his bite of rice. 

“Maggots. You’re eating maggots, Koen.” Tommy said. 

Koen looked down at his box, and inside was indeed, thousands maggot squirming. He shrieked, immediately spitting them out. He swore he was gonna puke. He threw the box at Tommy’s head. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, heaving for breath. 

As he looked down at the maggots, it was just rice again. Just rice. 

There was a moment of silence, Koen heaving for breath and rubbing his face. Then they all burst out in laughter. 

Even Billy. 

Koen’s face turned red in embarrassment. 

“Aw, baby.” Billy said, guiding him back into his lap. “It’s just a joke.”

“Not a funny one.” He said, gaze still focused on the box of rice thrown on the ground. “Not funny.” 

Billy ran his hand up and down his back, kissing the back of his neck. 

“Tommy’s just a bitch, so is Steve. They need to watch themselves and back off.” Billy said. Koen’s eyes widened, but Billy just smiled, petting his cheek. “I got you, don’t worry.”

“He’s not one of us.” Steve said, eyes narrowed. 

“That’s a good point, Stevie.” Billy hummed. “But he could be.” 

Koen looked back and forth. 

“You wanna stay?” Billy asked, breath hot against his skin. 

“Please,” Koen whispered. 

Billy’s eyes flashed to the boys, looking them over. 

“You gotta do the ritual.” Steve said, eyes narrowing. 

“How?” Koen asked, curling back against Billy. Billy grabbed his waist, pressing his nose into his throat. 

“You can be one of us.” He said. “You just have to drink.” 

“One of us.” Steve and Tommy said in unison, nodding. 

Koen’s eyes followed Steve as he got up, retrieving a bottle of wine decorated with rubies and gold. 

Steve handed the bottle to Billy, who pulled the top off with his teeth, then took a swing. Smiling and hissing. 

“Here, baby. Drink every. Last. Drop.” He said. 

Koen nodded. He grabbed the bottle with both hands, and _ chugged _. 

It didn’t taste like any wine, or liquor Koen had ever had, but he drank anyway. Billy’s wide hands swiping up his chin when a drop managed to drip out. 

Koen sighed, pulling the bottle away, smiling with red stained lips. He drank every last drop like Billy told him. 

He felt warm, extremely fucking warm, his whole body uncomfortably hot. He stretched and writhed. 

“Billy,” he whined.

Fuck, he was so tired. What did they give him? 

“I thought we…” he trailed. 

Billy tutted, kissing his cheek. 

“Fuck,” Koen breathed. “I don’t feel good.” 

“Shit,” Billy said. 

Koen’s eyes widened. 

“No- no, no. It’s all good, it’s just, it’s okay, just. Same thing happened to me when I did the initiation, and I just was out for a while.” Billy said, picking him up, holding him against his chest. “You tired?” 

Koen nodded. 

What was happening to him? He wasn’t even a normal type of tired, it was an immediate exhaustion that overran his body in seconds. Small spots appeared in the corners of his eyes, his cheeks feeling suddenly too warm. 

“Do you wanna lay down?” Billy asked, voice low and soothing. 

Koen’s head lulled to the side to see Tommy and Steve staring at him with mixed expressions. 

“Only…” Koen trailed, pressing his head against Billy, “stay with me.” 

Koen felt his eyes well with tears. 

“What’s happening? Billy I don’t feel, I think I’m gonna be sick.” He said, shaking his head. 

Billy carried him a little further into the cave. There, in the dark, only lit by a few candles, was a wide bed, filled with more pillows than Koen could ever wish for, and soft black silk sheets. 

Koen sighed as Billy eased him down, melting into the feather soft mattress. He pulled Billy’s coat tighter, then Billy laid next to him, strong arms wrapped around him. 

What was wrong? What did they do to him? 

Oh God in Heaven, what if he just made a huge mistake? What if he was so fucking stupid- 

“I’m right here,” Billy cooed, almost as if he could hear his thoughts. “You just need rest, I’m right here.” 

Koen took a breath then, a wave of exhaustion over taking him as he slipped into sleep. 

Billy always hated this process. He always hated the waiting. 

With Tommy, he was lucky. Tommy was almost fully fledged by the end of the night, having his first kill too. Steve took a while, but by the next night after a day’s rest, he was ready for the hunt. 

But Koen, Billy was constantly checking. 

Two days had passed but still he was sleeping. 

The process wasn’t easy, not at all, easier to pass over sleep, but the human body’s first instinct isn’t to give up and die. It struggled, of course it did, even some victims would twitch if they didn’t kill them correctly. 

It gave them time though, Billy was prepared to give his baby everything he needed when he woke up. 

Billy remembered the ache and frenzy he went into when he was first transformed. The two nights allowed them all to pick off a couple extra tourists, save their blood back for the hunger that would soon consume Koen’s very being. 

Billy sat in his throne, eyes fixed on the part of the cave Koen would emerge from, waiting for any sign. 

He prayed to the God he never believed in that Koen would be alright. He’d heard some horror stories of what the transformation could do to you. 

“Billy?” Steve asked, waving his hand in front of him. “You alright?” 

Billy’s eyes flicked to Steve, and then back into the depths of the cave. 

“M’fine.” He dismissed. 

Steve stepped in front of him, crossing his arms, his pretty princess lips twisted into a pout. 

“You worry over me this much?” Steve asked, bending over to meet Billy’s exact gaze. 

Billy’s lips pressed into a small smile. 

“Maybe a little.” He said. 

Steve smiled, taking long deliberate strides until he was sitting in Billy’s lap. He looked up at him with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes that Billy just couldn’t say no to. 

“You worry over Tommy like this?” He asked, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

Billy snorted. 

“Fuck no.” He said, turning to look at Steve. 

He always was to goddamn pretty. Billy held his cheek as he kissed him. 

Billy missed kissing Steve. He should’ve taken up the opportunity more often. It’s just that they'd gotten a bit distant lately, before Koen. 

Steve straddled his lap, rolling his hips gently. 

Too bad the bed was taken, Billy was a little pent up, he could use a little relief. 

He tugged on Steve’s perfect brown hair, making him gasp hat pretty little gasp he always did. Steve was such a fucking princess sometimes.

Steve replied in kind, winding his fingers in Billy’s curls, pulling on them. Billy grabbed his ass with his free hand, bringing him down against his hard cock. 

“Billy,” Steve breathed between kisses, lips slick and puffy. 

“Right here, Princess.” Billy replied, kissing down his neck. 

Steve let out an oddly high, breathy whine. Almost strained. 

Hot. 

But instead, Steve pulled away suddenly, putting his hand over Billy’s mouth. 

“Hey-“ Billy said, muffled by his hand. 

Steve shushed him, pressing a finger against his own lips. He nodded to the deeper part of the cave, where that whine came again. 

Steve climbed off of Billy in an instant, grabbing a torch off the wall and heading towards the bed. Billy followed in toe. 

Billy watched as Steve paused, dipping the torch into a barrel to light the room, he even saw Steve’s breath catch. Billy’s breath caught too. 

There Koen laid in the bed, stretching and gripping at the headboard. 

His skin was pure porcelain, smooth and fair, that pinkness of his cheeks almost brushed ever so gently on like a painting. 

“He’s perfect,” Steve whispered. 

“I know.” Billy said. 

Koen’s head lifted. Those big doe eyes sparkled when he saw Billy. He pushed himself back against the pillows to prop himself up. 

“Steve, get those bottles.” Billy commanded, not even taking his eyes off of Koen. 

Steve stumbled over himself to get there as fast as he could. 

Billy approached carefully, one foot softly over the other. Koen was still wrapped in his coat, it looked so good on his slender frame. 

“Billy…” he said, voice faint. “Where’d you go?” 

The bed dipped as Billy sat beside him, brushing a brown curl out of his face, then stroking where it reached his jaw. 

“I had to get you food.” Billy said, “I knew you’d be hungry.” 

Koen’s face lit up at the prospect of food. 

“I’m _starving.”_ He said, resting his head on Billy’s lap. 

Steve stood at the mouth of the cave, three bottles in his arms. Koen’s pupils blew wide, lurching forward at the smell of blood, Billy put his hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. 

“Here,” Steve said, putting them on the nightstand. 

Koen stares hungrily, mouth parted in anticipation. 

“I need you to be gentle, okay?” Billy asked. 

Koen nodded frantically. Billy knew it was like asking a fish not to swim, but he could at least try. 

He uncorked the bottle of blood, Koen’s newfound strength straining against Billy’s grip. 

“Easy, easy,” Billy cooed, guiding the bottle to Koen’s lips. 

He watched in delight as Koen hungrily swallowed each drop down like a dying man, throat working beautifully. 

A drop of perfect crimson ran down Koen’s neck. Billy was half tempted to lick it off but a frantic, open palmed hand belonging to Koen wiped it off, rubbing it up against his already busy mouth, leaving a stained streak behind. 

Steve and Billy were both transfixed as he finished the last drop. 

Billy gently tipped the bottle away from his lips and Koen gasped in pain, reaching out for it. 

“It’s empty, shh, it’s okay.” Billy soothed, petting his hair. “But I have another, okay?” 

Steve stepped closer, then sat on the other side of Koen, petting his cheek, his brown eyes blown wide. 

Steve’s stomach clenched looking at the innocence and awe in Koen’s eyes, the desperation for more. Steve knew exactly what he was feeling. 

Koen leaned into Steve’s touch as Billy opened the next bottle, leaning his head back like a baby bird, waiting for his next meal. 

Billy tilted the bottle up, up, up, Koen still chugging along. His cheeks grew even more pink, his freckles standing out more. 

It took him longer to finish this bottle, but when he did, he still stroked at it, like it would give more. 

Billy put the bottle down, looking over his newest creation, his most awesome fascination. He was still in awe of his beauty, his worries and anxieties completely left in the dust. 

“More, please, fuck.” Koen said, leaning up, holding onto Billy’s face. _”Please”_

Billy bit his lip and shook his head. He begged so pretty. 

“It’ll make you sick, angel.” Billy said, wiping the smallest drop of blood away at the edge of his mouth and dipping it back into his mouth. 

Koen licked over his thumb before Billy pulled away. 

“Just wait. Tomorrow, we’ll get more.” Steve reassured. 

Koen smiled at the thought. 

“How do you feel?” Billy asked, leaning closer, inspecting him further. 

“Fantastic,” Koen said, smile wistful. 

Billy smiled, holding his cheek. 

He kissed him, deep and slow, because now they finally had all the time in the world. 

He licked along the inside of his mouth, tasting the blood still lingering there. He held the small of his back as he drew him closer. 

Koen let out a sudden, breathy whine into Billy’s mouth. 

Billy pulled away to see Steve gently kissing the side of his neck, hand running up underneath his yellow t shirt. 

Two could play that game. 

Billy guided Koen down into the bed, helping him out of Billy’s jacket, and then his shirt. He met Steve’s stare before staring back at his flush and freckle dotted chest. 

Billy thumbed over a nipple, rolling it gently until it pebbled and Koen gasped. Steve raised an eyebrow as he leaned down, licking over the other one. 

Koen’s eyes fluttered shut, his mouth fell open with a pretty groan, his spindly hands flying to Steve’s hair and gripping tight. 

“Oh…” was all Koen was able to make out, his hips lifting ever to slightly. 

Koen’s cock strained against his suddenly too tight shorts. Billy rubbed the outline with the palm of his wide and calloused hand. 

“Fuck!” Koen gasped, head thrown back, arching up into both of their touch. 

“Jesus, aren’t you perfect in every way?” Billy mused, rubbing his hand in circles now. 

Steve pulled off with a ‘pop’ and a thin string of spit still running to Koen’s now red nipple. 

“Look, Harrington. He looks pretty big, you think you’d give him a ride?” Billy asked with a wink, pulling his hand away to show the complete outline of his dick, a wet spot forming at the tip. 

Steve bit his lip and shrugged. 

“Maybe,” he said, thumbing over the already abused nipple, “something tells me he’s not into that.” 

Koen looked up at them. 

“I think he likes getting fucked.” Steve said. 

“Yes,” Koen agreed, nodding frantically in agreement, “yes.” 

“Then how ‘bout that,” Billy said, licking his lips. “That’s just what we’ll do.” 

Steve smiled. 

Billy leaned over to Steve, grabbing him by the jaw and into a bruising kiss. This is exactly what they needed. 

“But I get to have him first,” Billy said against his lips. “He’s mine.” 

Steve sat back and smiled. 

“Then go ahead.” 

Steve leaned over Koen again, kissing down his throat, biting here and there to listen to him squirm. Steve was so fucking hard, he thought he was gonna die all over again, he ground his hips against his hand, anything for some friction. 

“Steve,” Koen moaned, holding onto his shoulders, nails digging into his clothes. 

That just did wonders for Steve’s dick. 

Billy pulled his shirt off as he reached for the lube in the nightstand. He sat back on his heels as he watched Koen writhe and Steve work him over like the good boy he was. 

Billy rubbed himself through his leather pants, grunting lightly. 

He settled at the end of the bed, pulling off Koen’s shorts and briefs in one go, his fat pink cock landing on his own belly with a ‘smack!’ as the crown was sticky with precum. 

Steve’s eyes widened as he looked down, reaching to jerk him off slowly, thumbing at his slit. 

“_Ah!_ Fuck!” Koen cried. “Fucking, fuck, shit- oh god. Please.” 

Billy loved the sound of that. 

He slicked of three of his fingers generously. He nudged Koen’s legs apart, biting the strong tone of them, fucking hell. What was his life before? Was he a running or some shit? 

“Ready?” Billy asked, looking up at Koen. 

Koen nodded. 

“Yes, Billy, yes.” He said, eyes glassy. 

Billy pushed one finger in, Steve stopped stroking him to make sure he’d actually last. Koen’s thick eyelashes fluttered shut. 

He wriggled and thrust his finger, trying to find a good rhythm, finding the harder and faster, the better. 

“Billy- shit, Ste-ve!” He cried, gripping onto the sheets. 

Steve pressed kisses up his frame, nipping along his chest, then his collar bone, just anywhere that was pale and perfect. 

Billy almost pushed Steve out of the way to kiss Koen, just wanting to feel his plush mouth again, swallow down his cotton candy sweet moans. 

Koen ran his fingers through Billy’s hair and then down his back, scratching extra hard when Billy added a second finger and _curled._

“Motherfucker,” Koen laughed against his lips. “Not fair you’re both so good.” 

Steve laughed, leaning up to bite at his earlobe, making him squeal in delight. 

“Don’t worry, King Billy likes getting paid tribute to, you’ll have your turn.” Steve said, petting over his hip bone. “Now c’mon, Billy, hurry up.” 

Billy sat back again, going back to his work. Koen bit his lip as his eyes rolled back, grabbing Steve’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Koen rolled his hips, fucking himself on Billy’s scissoring fingers, his whole body jolting when Billy stroked over his prostate. 

Steve watched his face, the pink rising over his cheeks and then down his chest, mouth puffy and red. He was the picture of sex and Steve couldn’t imagine getting tired of it. 

Koen made a strained, cut off little gasp of air when Billy stuffed three fingers into him, his legs twitching and shaking. 

“Awe, doesn’t he look like a virgin?” Billy tutted. 

“You wish,” Koen gritted out, sucking in air between his teeth. 

Steve laughed in delight. He really liked him. 

Billy smirked. 

“You sure? You’re crying like one,” Billy chided, that wicked grin spread across his face, grinding his hard cock down against Koen’s thigh. “Bet you popped your cherry with some girl, trying to be like everyone else. That’s not losing your virginity, Koen. That’s just an attempt to fit in.” 

Billy pressed hard against his prostate. 

“This is what it’s like to fuck, angelface. This is sex. You probably made her feel alright, but you must’ve hated it. Nothin’ wrong with sleeping with girls, only if you like ‘em. But you don’t, not at all. You like the idea of getting fucked so hard you can’t even talk.” He continued. “So, you, baby. You’re still a virgin until I fuck you stupid. Got it?” 

Koen squeezed his eyes tight, nodding along. 

Billy was always extra good at that, the tapping into the internal shit. Only Alpha vampires were like that, and after all, that’s what Billy was. 

Steve watched in awe. 

“But, I bet you’ve blown a few guys along the way. Maybe the quarterback came down your throat and then left you all alone, jerking off to the memory of the taste.” Billy said. “So when you blow Steve here, I want you to be just as good.” 

Billy pulled his fingers out, making Koen whine, reaching out for Billy. He had that look again, like the one he had when he was begging for blood. 

Billy pushed his leather pants off, his dick bobbing free. 

“Of course you didn’t wear underwear.” Steve laughed. 

“I haven’t worn underwear since you were turned, baby. Easy access.” He said, slicking himself up. 

Billy grunted as he pushed into Koen, biting his lip as he tried to go steady. He didn’t want to hurt him but he felt like heaven. 

Koen grabbed Billy’s shoulder with one hand, wrapping one leg around his waist, urging him forward. 

Steve watched in awe, taking in heavy breaths to see two heavenly bodies move against one another. Billy was still as fucking tan as the day he died, Koen pale and pink like he’d been turned forever ago. 

Steve undid the buckle of his pants, sticking his hand down there and slowly stroking. 

“Oh, baby.” Billy moaned, setting a steady, intense pace. 

Koen grabbed onto the headboard, cracking at the base beneath his grip. 

Fucking Koen felt like home, like warmth and ecstasy. Billy put one hand on the wall to brace himself, the other gripping his hip tight, pulling him back against the snapping of his hips. 

“Billy, Billy fuck, please.” Koen moaned, voice high and strained, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. 

Koen’s chest rose and fell frantically, taking in breath after breath, head lulling from side to side. 

Billy gritted his teeth, letting out, low, guttural moans as he found the exact rhythm. 

Steve stroked himself at the base, just watching now, not even daring to touch Billy’s prized possession. He wouldn’t dream of it unless he wanted his hand ripped off. 

“More, Billy, shit, m’close.” Koen said, baring his throat. 

Instead Billy slowed his thrusts, just barely, enough to grab both of Koen’s hips and flip him over. 

“Hands and knees.” Billy said, watching Koen shakily take the position. “Steve, c’mere.” 

Steve hesitantly crawled over, watching as Billy’s thrusts became more languid, making sure to hit Koen’s prostate each time. 

“Koen, be nice and good and blow Steve.” Billy said. 

Koen nodded, lifting his head to look up at Steve. Damn, his eyes really were as pretty as Billy said. 

Steve pulled his dick out, stroking over it still, then guiding it into Koen’s open mouth. 

Koen didn’t take any time. He bobbed his head, swallowing more of him when Billy thrust in and away when Billy pulled back. 

Steve thumbed over his cheek, watching as Koen’s eyes reddened just a bit as he hit his gag reflex, but still going through with it. 

Billy picked up his pace again, holding onto his hips with a tight grip that would leave crescent moon marks with his nails. 

Koen could just whimper in the middle, so fucked out, he couldn’t even make a proper noise. He knew to hollow his cheeks and breathe through his nose. 

Billy pressed kisses along his spine, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. 

Steve didn’t want to be harsh, he didn’t want to overwhelm him. He just circled his hips gently, even pulling back a bit so Koen could work over the tip, and fuck he did. 

He tongued the slit, then suckled at the head, even throwing in a few teasing kitten licks. 

Steve could get used to that. Billy only gave out blowjobs once in a blue moon and Tommy only liked to blow Billy. 

Steve tugged at Koen’s hair, giving him a bit of a warning. 

“I’m close.” Steve said, making eye contact, making extra sure he knew. 

Steve thrust in gently, all the way down. Billy must’ve hit extra hard against his spot or something but his throat spasmed around the tip of Steve’s cock and he was gone. 

He threw his head back in a moan and came deep down Koen’s throat, heat rising from his thighs to the crown of his head. Fuck. He felt like he was flying for the first time. 

When Steve pulled out, Koen toppled over onto his elbows, and then his shoulders. 

Before Steve tucked himself back into his pants he made sure to put a pillow under Koen’s cheek. 

Billy’s pace was frantic now, without real timing or aim. 

“Billy,” Koen rasped out, throat and voice thoroughly fucked. 

“I know baby,” Billy grunted, wrapping his hand around Koen’s weeping cock. 

Billy stroked once, twice, three times before Koen wailed into the pillow, wordlessly and strained. He spilled all over Billy’s hand as he stroked him through it. 

Billy threw his head back as he clenched around him, his hips snapping punishingly fast as he came with a shout that almost shook the cave. 

Billy even saw spots at the edge of his vision, shooting deep into Koen. 

They all panted for a second, sticky and exhausted. 

Billy and Steve flopped down on the bed next to Koen, helping him roll over and resting his head on Billy’s chest. 

Steve stroked his thigh while Billy pet his hair. 

“You were so good,” Billy praised. “So fuckin’ good.” 

Steve kissed his jaw, then leaned over to press a kiss on Billy’s lips. 

“Is there anything you need?” Steve asked, settling next to them. 

Koen paused, eyebrows wrinkling. 

“I just want cotton candy now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DVAHCBUSBSN thank you so much!!! Happy Halloween!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading something so niche wow I love you thanks
> 
> Happy Halloween!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
